


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Humor, Mild Language, Not Canon Compliant, Post Hogwarts AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: When Hermione hears that Severus has never built a snowman, she determined to show him how to do it.





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes: Many thanks to gaeilgerua for betaing this for me! I also do not own Frozen (Disney does). Originally written for the HP Minifest 2016. I hope everyone enjoys! xx

Hermione nearly dropped her teacup as she took in the words that Severus had just muttered. "Excuse me, but what did you just say?" Her eyes were widened in shock. "Severus?"  
  
He looked slightly embarrassed at his previous admission. "You heard me," he muttered under his breath, sipping at his own tea.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that just won't do, Severus!" Hermione said, placing her teacup down quite loudly on the table. She stood, summoning her winter clothing. As she began to button her winter jacket, she arched a brow at Severus. "Well, come on, then."  
  
"I beg your pardon," Severus muttered, "But what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?"  
  
Hermione smiled at Severus. "We're going to build snowmen."  
  
"We are not," Severus stated firmly.  
  
"But you've just said that you've never made one!" Hermione protested. "And that is a Christmas foul that I cannot allow to happen."  
  
"It's cold out," Severus protested.  
  
"Well, then, button up on cast some warming charms."  
  
"The students might see."  
  
"Really? Severus, come on." She walked around the table and took his hand. "It'll be fun. Who cares if anyone sees? Flitwick and Sprout make snow angels together all the time."  
  
Severus made a face. "I'd rather not know what the rest of my staff get up to in their free time."  
  
"What would the staff and students say if they knew their poor, old Headmaster had never built a snowman?" Hermione asked. "No doubt they'd all look at you with sympathetic eyes."  
  
"Just like you are right now," Severus replied, unable to keep from smirking slightly. "Give it up, witch, we're not going outside." He pulled his hand from her grasp and began to drink his tea once more.  
  
"I'm going to sing," Hermione warned him.   
  
"So long as it's not from that wretched Muggle film you won't stop watching."  
  
Hermione smirked, knowing that she had him. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She sang.  
  
"Hermione Jean Granger, don’t you dare," Severus narrowed his eyes at his paramour.   
  
"Come on let's go and play," she sang. "I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone awaaaaaaay!" She held the last note long and high, seeing that Severus was about to cave.  
  
"Fine!" Severus grumbled, standing up. "Just. Stop. Singing."  
  
"Of course," Hermione replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Now, bundle up! We're going to build some snowmen."  
  


* * *

  
  
The two of them stood in the Courtyard of Hogwarts, bundled up as they stood in the snow. Hermione smiled. "Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be," Severus retorted. He smiled at her use of her 'teacher voice' as he called it.  
  
"So, the first thing we'll do is get a handful of snow. Pack it together tightly with your hands, shaping it into a ball." She demonstrated as she explained. When she saw that Severus had done as she bade, she moved onto the next step. "So, the next thing we'll do is put the snow ball on the ground and roll it along. See? Like this, Severus." She showed him how to roll the small ball and how it got bigger and bigger as she rolled. "The snow sticks. When it's the right size for the lower body of the snowman, we stop."   
  
The two of them rolled their balls to their desired size and positioned them right next to each other.  
  
"So, we do it again, but make this snowball smaller?" Severus clarified. He smiled at Hermione's flushed face.   
  
"Yes." She smiled, moving close to press her lips against his. "Brrrr, you're freezing," she commented, waving her wand and casting a warming charm on both of them.   
  
The two of them set out to make their middle section of the snowmen. When finished, Hermione placed her ball on top of the other one. "Make sure to smooth the two pieces together so they'll be packed in nicely. We wouldn’t want them to fall apart so easily."  
  
"Yes, we wouldn’t want that," Severus teased with a small smirk.  
  
"Don’t sass me," Hermione grinned at him. "Or else I might start singing Christmas carols."  
  
"Spare me, witch," he chuckled. He placed the middle on his snowman before rolling a third, smaller ball. He was enjoying himself outside with Hermione, as he often did. So long as Hermione was involved, Severus found that he enjoyed most activities.   
  
"Perfect," Hermione said, glancing at her snowman and then Severus's. "Now they just need a face!"   
  
"Pipsy!" Hermione called out, summoning her personal Hogwarts elf. When the small elf appeared, she smiled, asking, "Pipsy, could you possibly get us some buttons, two hats, two carrots, and four sticks?"  
  
"Yes, Missy!" Pipsy said, disappearing with a crack and reappearing moments later. "Here you are, Missy."  
  
"Thank you so much, Pipsy," Hermione smiled at Pipsy. "Now—"  
  
"I think I can take it from here," Severus interrupted. He gave Hermione a brief smile before putting together his snowman.  
  
Hermione did the same, putting on two eyes and making a smile with her buttons. She stuck the nose on and fit the Gryffindor scarf around her snowman's neck. She hadn’t asked Pipsy for scarves, but it seemed her House-Elf knew just how to build a proper snowman. She imagined that having served Hogwarts for many years, Pipsy would have seen her fair share of snowmen being built upon school grounds. Placing the hat and arms on, she stepped back to look at the finished product. It was perfect.   
  
"Finished," Severus announced.  
  
Hermione glanced over at his snowman and burst out laughing. His snowman wore a Slytherin scarf, which she found to be quite fitting, but what she really found amusing was that his snowman was wearing a frown with mean looking eyebrows.   
  
"You like it?"  
  
Hermione continued to laughing, wrapping her arms around Severus. "It's perfect. Very fitting. I love the eyebrows."  
  
"They're attack eyebrows," Severus retorted, chuckling. "I'm glad you approve."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Severus," Hermione murmured, brushing her lips against his. She melded against him, happy to be held in his tight embrace.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," Severus murmured, his lips still brushing hers. "Happy Christmas."


End file.
